


The Treasure He Is

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Love, Sam Winchester's Visions, Sexual Content, Top Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, It's the colors you have, No need to be sad. It really ain't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



A whimper, soft and sad—that was the sound that roused Dean from his dreams. Instincts kicked in and he reached for his gun hidden under the pillow. His fingers curled tight around the handle of the .45, gripping as his eyes scanned the room for threats.   
He found no danger, only Sam, his brother, crying out in his sleep calling Jessica’s name. Sam was tossing and turning, his breathing quick and rough. His fingers were twisted in the bed-sheets, gripping so tightly that his knuckles were almost white. 

Another nightmare, another haunting memory. Dean wasn’t surprised because this had been going on for weeks now. He knew Sam wouldn’t make it through the night; he was certain of that a few hours ago when he watched his brother slip into bed. 

Sam’s body was wracked with tension and his mind was still on Jessica—there was no way in hell Sam would be able to relax enough to sleep peacefully. This had to stop; the nightmares were going to kill Sam. Sam blamed himself for Jessica’s death, and the grief and sadness, and loss was weighing heavily on him.

The darkness was haunting Sam’s dreams, but Dean wouldn’t let the nightmares win; he would save his brother.

Sliding closer, Dean pulled Sam into his arms and shushed him, voice warm and comforting, loving. He held his brother and rubbed his back, and kissed his forehead, hoping to soothe his trembling sibling. Sam was still crying out and yelling, a few tears lingering in the corners of his eyes. 

For a second, he was tense against Dean, then, as if he could scenes whose arms he was in, Sam melted into the embrace. His body went lax and his breathing evened out, and snuggled into the warmth and rested his head on Dean’s chest. Dean exhaled softly as he felt Sam relaxes against his chest. Holding Sam in his arms, he whispered softly, “It’s alright, Sammy. I’m here; your safe, little brother.” 

With those words, the nightmares and the pain, and the fear vanished, leaving only the sensation of love and comfort and safety. As Sam slept peacefully in his arms, Dean kept watch over him, keeping him safe.

For years there love lasted, burning bright hot. 

On this night, they make love, holding each other tight. “I love you, Dean.” His voice is hushed, slow, almost humming as he presses a kiss to the softness of Dean’s lips.   
His brother is beautiful. No red rose in the world is as beautiful as him. No thorns are sharp like his protectiveness of Sam. His heavenly scent of leather and whisky makes all roses jealous. 

Pretty red petals could never feel as velvet soft the way Dean’s hands feel when he palms Sam’s dimpled cheek to draw him in for a honeysweet kiss. The touch of their lips is lovingly tender and soft, bodies blossoming with arousal as they strip themselves bare. 

While the kiss burns hotter, passionate growls rumbling from his chest and teeth nip lightly, Dean is beautifully flushed—rosy pink cheeks warm under golden freckles and green eyes brightly sparkling like dazzling stars, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as they make love in front of a roaring fireplace, wood crackling as flames glow golden. 

Sam clings to Dean tightly, their hips grind, Sam pressing into the heat of his brother, trying to stay as close as he can to feel his brother's beating heart. 

Dean’s head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes close in pleasure; with his throat exposed Sam dips down presses his lips softly to the skin, kissing his neck tenderly. The coil of his orgasm is building quickly in Dean's belly without a fist around his dripping cock, no tug and pull to bring himself off, only coming unwove from the sensation of having his brother inside him. 

Dean’s wet - cockhead dribbling creamy slick and milky, twitching as Sam slides in and out of him, his breath huffing rougher as he descends into ecstasy. Sam is shaking, thrusting stutteringly as his heart pounds in his chest, his back arching slightly as Dean's hands pet along his shoulders, fingertips nearly tickling feather soft. 

When their eyes meet, Sam smiles again, brighter this time, leaning in to kiss Dean. Moaning, bodies writhing in pleasure, the loving soul mates try desperately not to come just yet, wishing for this moment of passion to last a little longer. For tonight as Sam captures Dean’s lips for a honeysuckle sweet kiss, they are in heaven.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91139476#/t91139476)


End file.
